<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Ending? by Kaggyin23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658222">The Best Ending?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23'>Kaggyin23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starless: Nymphomaniac's Paradise (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggyin23/pseuds/Kaggyin23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being trapped and abused for pretty much two weeks in the terrible mansion of the Mamiya family, and seeing what had happened to Makoto and Mikako, Sawatari realized that The Mistress has no intention of letting him off the hook after his contract expires. Having accepted his fate, the now conformed servant starts to look for ways to go up in that house's pecking order.</p>
<p>It was then that Sachie revealed to him her plan of stealing the family's fortune and running away. Realizing that they were no match for the family, Sawatari devised a plan to snitch on Sachie and fall on the good graces of The Mistress. Perhaps he could even achieve something more if he plays his cards right.</p>
<p>After all, if you're already in hell, why not just become a demon yourself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yukito Sawatari/Marie Mamiya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Ending?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was it.</p>
<p>The last two weeks i spent working in this place did more to me than sap me of most of my stamina, greatly increase my sex drive and make me doubt my sexual preferences.</p>
<p>They fundamentally changed me.</p>
<p>After all i've been through, i found that i simply didn't care about anything other than my own well being anymore. A few days ago i'd gladly endure any punishment for Mitarai to catch at least a little break.</p>
<p>But after seeing what happened to Mikako, her son and especially her husband, i sort of snapped.</p>
<p>I realized that, in this place, being a good person will get you killed, sold into slavery or worse. And being just a bad person isn't enough to survive either.</p>
<p>It was the survival of the fittest, just like in the wildlife. The strong, in this case the smartest, would survive, and the rest would perish. </p>
<p>I found that i can rely on my wit alone to survive here, and since i'm not escaping anytime soon, i'd have to be as shrewd as possible. Even if that meant selling out the people that trust me.</p>
<p>Earlier tonight, Sachie told me about her plan to steal the family's fortune. I pretended to support and help her carry out the plan, but i never had any intention of actually following through.</p>
<p>Because if i could provide evidence to The Mistress that Sachie was an undercover thief this whole time, and convince her that i did it all for her sake, i'd surely gain her favor, something that's the most important thing of all in this line of work. And i had nothing to lose anyway, so even if i didn't gain her favor in the end, it was still very much worth a try.</p>
<p>And also, there was an icing on that cake.</p>
<p>Not only would i be ratting on Sachie, i also planned to frame Mitarai as a co-conspirator.</p>
<p>Mitarai had nothing to do with the plan in the reality, and getting blamed for it would be extremelly unfair to her, especially considering that her punishment wouldn't be anything pretty.</p>
<p>But she was an asset to my plan. The Mistress believes that i still like Mitarai, so If she believes that i snitched on her like that, it would be an even bigger proof of my loyalty.</p>
<p>If this was myself a few days ago i would never be able to bring myself to do such a terrible thing, but there is no room for feelings in my heart anymore. Now, it's all about survival.</p>
<p>The next day...</p>
<p>The day went on as usual, i did everything i had to do and i put up with all the crap that the residents of this house liked to put me through. After hours on end of hard work, midnight finally came, and Sachie came to find me to put our plan into action.</p>
<p>I was to inject my balls with sleeping medicine, go and have sex with The Mistress on her room and then have her drink my cum, putting her to sleep and then allowing me to snatch the key to her vault that she keeps on her neck.</p>
<p>Sachie gave me a syringe she stole from the family to inject the medicine. That would be my proof to show The Mistress, now i'd just have to trust the quality of my acting.</p>
<p>I opened the door to her room, my heart beating faster than ever, to see the beautiful figure of The Mistress, Marie Mamiya, laying in her bed on her sleepwear.</p>
<p>The Mistress made a coy smile when she saw me and then seductively got up the bed.</p>
<p>"Sawatari, what are you doing here at this hour?" Asked her, licking her lips.</p>
<p>It was now or nothing, i then started talking, trying to put on the facade that what i was doing was very painful.</p>
<p>"Mistress... I have to tell you something." I said, in a guilty tone of voice, avoiding to look directly at her to more realistically portray my supposed guilt.</p>
<p>"Oh? What is it, Sawatari?" Asked her, intrigued by my behaviour.</p>
<p>"It's, something of a confession..." I continued, intentionally dodging her question to appear hesitant.</p>
<p>"A confession? Now i feel like i'm back at my school days." Said her, clearly having a lot of fun with the situation. "What is it that you want to confess, Sawatari? Have you gotten Mitarai pregnant? If it's that i'm sure we can quickly solve that issue." I tried my best to ignore the foulness of her suggestion and just spit it out already.</p>
<p>"Lady Marie... It's Sachie." I started to talk, still avoiding direct eye contact. "She and Mitarai are planning on stealing your money and running away, they even approached to help them do it." She suddenly got serious when she heard me say that, paying attention to every word.</p>
<p>"The plan was for them to inject my balls with sleep medicine and then come here at night and cum on your mouth after sex." I continued, sweating a lot, scared shitless of my plan going wrong. "But i just couldn't bring myself to do it!" That was the turning point, i suddenly looked at her in the eyes and did my best to feign total honesty.</p>
<p>"Oh? And why is that?" She asked, not expecting me to say what i had said.</p>
<p>"I really like Mitarai and Sachie, but i went through with her plan, i would never be able to see *you* again." I said, with as much fake determination as i could muster. "The thought of not ever being able to look at your face again... I just couldn't accept it. I like them a lot... but i like *you* more. I couldn't take you out of my head for a second after the day you stole my virginity."</p>
<p>She seemed dumbstrcuk for a few instants, as it that had caught her completely off guard, i had never seen The Mistress like that. "Sawatari." She said, at a loss.</p>
<p>However, she quickly snapped out of it and switched back to her composed personality. "You wouldn't happen to have any proof of what you're saying, would you?" She asked, very serious. Fortunately i was prepared. "Yes, i have."</p>
<p>I gave her the syringe with the sleeping medicine, she then tasted it. "So it's true..." Said her, with a smirk. "I knew that Sachie was planning something, i just kept her around to catch her on the act. And Mitarai was always way too much of a straight arrow, it dosen't surprise me that she'd go along with such foolishness." Continued The Mistress, throwing away the syringe on a trash can.</p>
<p>"But with you i'm indeed surprised, Sawatari." She said, looking back at me. "I never thought you'd sell out that girl. You must really treasure this job." Commented her, having fun.</p>
<p>"I did it only for you!" I insisted, determined to have her believe me. "Ever since you took my virginity, i can't stop thinking of you. I don't like putting up with Marisa and Marika, but i look forward to being with you every day!" I continued, she still didn't seem convinced though, and i was getting more desperate by the minute.</p>
<p>If It continued like that she'd get annoyed and then all my plan would be for nothing, i had to step up my game fast.</p>
<p>I then took out the envelope with my pay, the thing that i had been seemingly working to get for the whole two weeks, and then a lighter i stole from the kitchen with my other hand.</p>
<p>"So please! Don't send me away!" I said, with actual tears on my eyes because of what i was about to do. "Because if i can't be with you, my life will have no meaning, i won't need this." I finished as i turned on the lighter and essentially set fire to the envelope with the money inside. The Mistress was starting to get intrigued, but it still wasn't the reaction i was waiting for, i was getting more and more desperate and i was running out of options.</p>
<p>It was then that i decided to go all in, if that final gambit failed, i would be doomed.</p>
<p>"I understand if you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, but please keep me here! I'll work without getting paid If that's what it takes!" I fell to my knees, crying. "But if you fire me, my life will lose all meaning." My head then hit the floor. "So if you still can't forgive me... Then please kill me! Take my life right here and right now! Just like you did with Mikako's husband! I'd rather die knowing that i could atone for my sins than live knowing that you still despise me."</p>
<p>Marie Mamiya was a cold blooded killer. By saying the madness that i just had, my life could be in serious danger. But since she, and this house in general, are all batshit insane, my crazy talk may as well resonate with her, at least was my last hope.</p>
<p>My head was on the floor so i couldn't see what had been her reaction to my crazy talk. I was, however, expecting for her to start laughing at any second.</p>
<p>"Sawatari..." I head she say, and strangely there wasn't even a hint of her usual sarcasmo in her voice. "Please stand up."</p>
<p>I then slowly stood up, scared out of my life, an finally was able to take a look at what had been her reaction.</p>
<p>The Mistress looked very troubled, confused even. I had ever, ever, seen her in this state. It also seemed like she was breathing heavily, i couldn't understand what had happened, if the effect of what i told her had been good or bad for me. "Sawatari, please leave..." She said, turning her back on me. </p>
<p>I was stunned, that's not what i was expecting.</p>
<p>"What? But my lady!" I awnsered. "Just leave!!!" She snapped at me, making me make my way out of that room faster than bullet. If there was something i knew for sure it's that she wasn't happy.</p>
<p>I then made my way into my room, jumped into the bed and prepared for my imminent doom. I was going to die, i was sure of it. I sepent the last few minutes before going to bed thinking back on my life choices and trying to remember the faces of my family members, wishing that i could talk to them at least one more time.</p>
<p>The next day...</p>
<p>Surprisingly, nothing much happened in the following day.</p>
<p>Sachie and Mitarai had disappeared, and The Mistress was nowhere to be seen. I was pretty much alone in the house with Marisa, Marika and their brother. I asked Marika, the nicer one of the siblings, about The Mistress, but she also had no idea of what had happened. She didn't seemed worried either.</p>
<p>Despite all that, i was still very scared.</p>
<p>One entire week had passed with The Mistress, Mitarai and Sachie missing. My days had been much easier to handle with me only needing to take care of Marika and Marisa's necessities. But fear didn't pass, i still thought i was going to get killed anytime soon.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>In a sunday night precisely one week after my confession to The Mistress, i was in my bed, trying to sleep. It was late at night and a full moon was visible from the window, earlier that night i had heard car noises coming from outside the mansion but i thought it was just some visitor.</p>
<p>Suddenly, my door opened. I could've sworn i had the key on me, so there was no way anyone could've opened it like that.</p>
<p>Unless...</p>
<p>It was The Mistress. She was wearing her regular outfit and generally looked the same, except for her expression, she looked much more serious than what she normally is.</p>
<p>She then closed the door behind me. I was sure i was about to get stabbed, shot, or taken away to have my organs removed and sold to the Black Market, maybe all of the above.</p>
<p>"Sawatari, we need to have a talk." Said her, without any of her usual sarcasm in her tone of voice.</p>
<p>She sat on a chair near my bed, without taking her eyes of me, like i was some sort of strange creature in a zoo.</p>
<p>My first instinct was to ask about Mitarai and Sachie, but i felt like i already knew the awnser to that.</p>
<p>"If you're wondering about what happened to Mitarai and Sachie, don't worry, you won't be seeing them anymore." She said, almost as If she read my mind. </p>
<p>"First of, i need to thank you." Said her. "I was always under the impression that you hated the treatment that i gave, i never knew you treasured it so much. Although i have to admit to not really caring weather you were enjoying it or hating it." Well, at least she's being sincere about it, i thought.</p>
<p>"I've had a lot of time to think in my own these last few days, and i just felt like i owed you a through explanation after what you did that night and..." She looked at the side before continuing "...What you said."</p>
<p>"As you probably already noticed, the Mamiyas are not a normal rich family." She started to explain. "We engage in some very shady businesses, the things that happen in this house are just the things that i do for fun." She, once again, looked at me in the eyes. "If i were to be prosecuted by half the crimes i'm involved with, i'd already be one of japan's most wanted."</p>
<p>"What i do with the servants i hire to work here always follow the same formula. I trap them here for as long as i want, and when i get tired of them i sell them as slaves to other people. Of course that's assuming they manage to survive all that time." She was being incredibly transparent, i didn't know how to react and just stood there not talking.</p>
<p>"When a servant proves himself loyal to me, i usually make him my butler, that's what i was intending to do with you after you spilled to beans to me about Sachie and Mitarai. However, not even the butlers can escape what inevitably happens when i get tired of them. That's why we had no butler before you came along." She was starting to sound a little bit guilty.</p>
<p>"But i just couldn't bring myself to do the same with you, Sawatari. You're the best servant this house has ever had. Not to mention your stamina, even without the drugs, you could go on and fuck me for hours. Our sexual compatibility is also the best i've ever experienced. And not only that, you betrayed the trust of Mitarai and Sachie for me, a person who treated you like livestock and decieved you for all the time we've known each other." I was flabbargasted after hearing that, i wasn't expecting this at all when i went to bed tonight.</p>
<p>"That's why i wish to offer you true freedom from our association." Revealed her, making me almost jump out of bed. "I will pay you what we had agreed upon signing the contract and then send you away. You'll be able to live out your normal life and we'll never bother you again." She then took out another envelope with money inside and places it on my bed.</p>
<p>"That's the least i can do for the most dedicated servant i've had in... Forever." She smiled sarcastically, but with a hint of pain in her voice.</p>
<p>That was everything i always wanted.</p>
<p>To get my money, go back to my house, buy me a fancy car and carry out with my normal life. All the while trying to forget this whole nightmare ever happened.</p>
<p>If this was me from before, i'd take this deal without thinking twice.</p>
<p>But i had changed.</p>
<p>I am a murderer, i have blood on my hands. I sent an innocent girl to what was likely a terrible death without any real need of doing so.</p>
<p>I could never go back to the way things were, not even if i tried my hardest.</p>
<p>And besides, i could finally see right through The Mistress. All this time here had made me incredibly shrewd, and it wasn't difficult to realize that one of the reasons she was offering me that was to test me regarding what i had said about her in that night.</p>
<p>Even if it wasn't a trap and she really meant to set me free forever, i wasn't taking any chances.</p>
<p>"I don't want it." I awnsered, trying to look determined in the face of The Mistress.</p>
<p>"All i did was for your sake. I don't regret it and i'd do it again and as many times as it takes." She started to look surprised again, although not as much as she was back in that other night. "I don't care if you're a criminal, a monster or anything like that. I love you, Marie Mamiya. And i would never, ever, want to be separated from you."</p>
<p>Of course it was all bullshit. What i felt for The Mistress in reality was a weird mixture of fear, hatred and burning sexual desire, but i had no qualms about decieving her. That sin was insignificant compared to what i had already done.</p>
<p>The Mistress looked visibly shocked at what i had told her, however, not in the same way as the other night. Now she didn't look confused, she looked relieved, like she had just taken a huge weight off her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Sawatari, you're a very strange man. I don't think i've ever met anyone quite like you." She commented, with a smirk, as she climbed onto my bed. "I want you Sawatari. I want you more than i've ever wanted anything in my whole life. I want you to be *mine*, and only mine, forever." She stopped talking as she straddled me and kissed me passionately in the lips.</p>
<p>We then proceeded to passionately bang for the whole night, it was by far the best sex i've ever had. Just me and The Mistress, mutually yearning for each other's bodies in an equal measure. Much better than all the non consensual sex i've had since moving to this place.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>After that night, everything changed for me.</p>
<p>Of course i continued to work there, but with increasingly better conditions.</p>
<p>The Mistress seemed to be infatuated with me, she forbid the other girls from having their way with me (Much to Marika's dismay) and stopped giving me menial tasks to do, instead leaving those to the poor new employees who arrived constantly fooled by those newspapaer ads. The only sex i got was with her.</p>
<p>With time, i continued to play my long game of careful manipulation until i finally managed to the weasel my way into marrying The Mistress, who at this point, was head over heels for me.</p>
<p>Marisa was absolutely livid when she heard the news. But there was little she could do since Marie was the head of the family and had all of the actual power on the place, a power that i had my sights set upon, just waiting for the right time to act.</p>
<p>Many months after my wonderful marriage ceremony (And yes, it was exactly the way you think) i now have much more say in the going ons of the family than i ever expected to have. Marie took me with her to all the business trips that she sometimes went in, my role was mainly just to keep her company and take care of her urges, but i learned a lot just from being there. Also, she started to trust on my advice for more and more important things. It got to the point that suits were the type of outfit that i wore the most.</p>
<p>Eventually, i convinced her to marry her three children each into important business tycoons from three different far away countries to seal profitable business partnerships, all the while with me finally getting rid of these pests once and for all.</p>
<p>Marie is now finally pregnant of our first daughter, who we decided to name Marina. A girl that i intended to raise, alongside any hypotetical future children, in the right way, not in the debacherous way of that family.</p>
<p>The Mamiya household has a dark and sad history. But i had it as my mission to cleanse it of all it's corruption. Call me a hypocrite for saying this after the terrible things i did, i know that you're right.</p>
<p>But still, i won't stop at anything to accomplish my goals.</p>
<p>I will cleanse the foul name of the Mamiya family, no matter what the cost. No one will stand in my way. I'll kill even Marie if she ever starts to be a nuiscance, at this point i can easily get away with it. That's how much power is in my hands, i don't care if she's the mother of my children.</p>
<p>Sometimes i think to myself weather i have become a monster just the same as the Mamiyas are. And i always reach the conclusion that i just don't care. As long as i get what i want, the rest is meaningless.</p>
<p>The End...</p>
<p>Theme Song of the Fic: Alumina - Nightmare</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>